


When Midnight Comes

by alutea



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutea/pseuds/alutea
Summary: Adapted from and set to the tune of "Always Remember Us This Way" from the movieA Star Is Born, with apologies to Lady Gaga and co.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	When Midnight Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get Elio and Oliver out of my head, so I suppose I wrote this in the nature of an exorcism... (ironically). 
> 
> Thank you to all you lovely writers working so hard to give these boys the happy ending they deserve. Your stories are lifelines thrown to my sanity, which seems to be floating ever further away.

That brilliant summer sky  
It blazes in your eyes--  
I have to look away for fear I'll catch on fire.  
You're buried in my soul:  
A hoard of secret gold  
You touched the light in me I could never find. 

So if I'm all choked up and I can't find the words  
It's 'cause every time you smile at me it hurts.  
When midnight comes and the moonlight strays  
Please always remember us this way.

Lovers in the night  
Time in heedless flight  
"You'll kill me if you stop" my whispered cry.  
And all I really know  
Is: the yearning won't let go  
The part of me that's you will never die.

So if I'm all choked up and I can't find the words  
It's 'cause every time you smile at me it hurts.  
When midnight comes and the moonlight strays  
Please always remember us this way.

Oh, yeah.  
I don't wanna be just a memory, love, yeah.

So if I'm all choked up and I can't find the words  
It's 'cause every time you smile at me it hurts.  
When midnight comes and the moonlight strays  
Please always remember us this way.

When you look at me  
And the whole world fades  
Please always remember us this way.


End file.
